Fragmento Angelus
by Jamie Kirk and Pavella Chekov
Summary: Andy is a hunter trying to run from the past present and future. Amelia was an archangel who refused to choose between heaven and hell, she is now on the run from both. When these two cross paths with the winchesters every thing goes from bad to worse. Writen with chekov23
1. Let there be light

**Fragmento Angelus **

**Chapter 1: Let there be light**

First there was silence. In the space between heaven and the fall, deep in the unknowable distance, there was a moment when the lights and the sound of heaven have seemed to silenced, a silence so profound that Amelia's soul strained to make out any noise. Then came the feeling of falling, a drop that even her wings couldn't prevent. They hardly beat and when they did it made no impact on the fall. She could no longer see or feel or recall how she ended up here, nowhere, hurtling through nothingness-toward where? For how long? She did not know anything anymore only that she was tumbling through an endless void. Silence drowned out her fears and thoughts and nothing was everything. Amelia fell and landed on an old black impala, bouncing off and landing on the road.

The driver of the impala slammed on the brakes before he could cause any more damage to the person from the sky. "What the hell?" He muttered, before getting out of the car. The two other passengers followed behind. The one in a dirty trench coat froze in his tracks as he stared at the fallen figure. "You know her Cas?"

"Yes, she is an angel of The Lord her name is Amelia." He responded

Amelia looked up at the three men with a confused look, having no idea as to what was going on. She got up but a sharp pain in her back stopped her. She looked around ignoring the pain, to see a pool of blood underneath her. She put a hand to her back and felt two straight horizontal lines in her back. "I'm an angel of The Lord." She whispered before she passed out into the darkness again.

* * *

The hunt had started out simple enough; some mysterious drownings in an American country side had drawn the young hunter to drive out of her comfort zone. It had turned out a Kelpie was inhabiting the lake. A simply charmed bridal to keep the creature calm enough to kill it, the hard part was getting it on. After two hours of battling with the beast Andy was sore and bruised, some blood ran from a cut above her brow and she still didn't have the bridal on the stupid underwater horse it took divine intervention to get it on.

"Thanks for the help Amelia" Andy said as she wiped the kelpie's blood off her dagger and onto her pants. Her white hair blew into her face as she turned to look at her angel. Silence passed before Andy cursed and frantically looked about. The young hunter raced to her pickup truck and climbed in, hoping that she would be able to find the angel as she drove down the road.

* * *

Amelia woke up, a dingy disgusting smell filled the air, it smelt like alcohol and gun powder, it made her stomach feel queasy. She looked around staring at the bright yellow flower wallpaper, it looked so familiar but she didn't know why. Next to the bed was the night table and on it was a pamphlet that said: sunny side motel.

"Hey Dean! She's awake." The tallest one said, making her stop looking around and straight at him.

The one with the Trench coat approached her, his blue eyes squinting looking at her with concern eyes. Amelia backed up, her head smashing up against the wall of the motel room. She heard a small cry in her head, calling for her help. In a flash and a swoosh Amelia was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled

"No she is the daughter of The Lord." Castiel corrected

* * *

Andy stopped her car and got out. Finding a pool of blood made her own blood run cold. All she could hope, as awful as it was, was that it was someone else's and not that over her guardian angel. A few tears filled bright green eyes as her hand clutched to the gear until her knuckles where white. She briefly entertained the idea of visiting a few hunters she knew were in the area, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Andy briefly looked to her left and away from the road it was getting dark and there was a motel a few blocks up the road, she would stay there.

The blaring of a horn and bright headlights brought Andy's attention back in front of her. A strangled scream erupted from her lips and she swerved the truck into a ditch as she slammed on the breaks. The air bags blew out and Andy's head flew back to smash against the hard plastic seat, she had a short moment to register that she had bruised her ribs before she fell into a swirling darkness her last thought a cry for help.

* * *

Amelia landed back where she woke up. The lone highway where cars barely came by, her blood still on the road. She looked around trying to figure out why she was sent here. She decided to walk around and search for something or anything, even a dead animal would suffice her, she just needed to know who was in pain and cried. The cry grew stronger and it lead her to a ditch where a red truck lay.

"Andy!" Amelia cried out as she ran closer in a blur. She grabbed the handle of the car and pulled it open, accidentally ripping the door off its hinges. Amelia put her hand on her ribs and whispered. "sanare." (Heal) Andy woke with a start.

Andy jerked away from Amelia her eyes wild and filled with fear. Her thoughts flew wildly through her mind for a moment before she finally connected the slightly tanned face with a name.

"Amelia" the angels name came out in a relieved sob as the white haired girl threw her arms around her. Andy trembled against the taller girl.

"What happened why did you leave me alone?" Andy asked as she pulled away, fear now replaced with anger and confusion.

Amelia stared at Andy not sure how to respond for she had no memory of anything except what happened just a few minutes ago so she just went with that. "I was falling through darkness and then I slammed onto the hood of a car. Three men saved me took me to sunny side motel and that's when I heard your cry for help, so I came and saved you. That's all I remember." Amelia replied in a dreamy voice. She left out the part where the man named Cas said she was an angel cause well that was pretty obvious.

Andy nodded before pressing her face into the angel's shoulder, a few tears slipping out of her eyes "don't disappear like that again" the hunter mumbled. She pulled away and slowly slipped out of the car, stumbling into Amelia's chest. Andy groaned as she leaned against the auburnet for support. Andy ran a hand through her hair and flinched ever so slightly as she felt the stickiness of blood.

"Guess I need a shower" she said with a soft, breathless laugh as she looked up at Amelia.

"I don't suppose you can use some of your angel stuff to get us home, can you?"

Amelia just rolled her eyes; she was an angel so of course she could. She grabbed onto her hand and thought of home. She opened her eyes again to realize nothing happened, except she felt really tired. She tried unfurling her wings to do it the old fashion way but nothing happened. "I do believe that the fall has drained some of my powers. Looks like we have to stay in that motel over there until I am fully rested." Amelia pointed over to the motel just off the side of the road.

"No shit Sherlock." Andy muttered.

Amelia didn't hear a thing she said as she grabbed her hand and managed to transport just down the street, right in front of the motel which only made her more tired. Luckily no one saw them and they headed into the sunny side motel. Amelia start to blink uncontrollably and started to take dizzy steps forwards, looking much like a drunk.

"Hello human." She said to the clerk man behind the desk. He gave her a weird look and was too afraid to say anything. Confused by the way he acted; Amelia leaned into Andy and asked: "Andy why is he staring at me weird? I only said the truth. He is human is he not?" Andy rolled her eyes and shoved Amelia out of her way.

"Sorry about my friend" she said in her sweetest, brightest tone "she's not from around here and doesn't really know how to talk with people." Andy gave off a bell chime like laugh before she rested one arm length wise across the table and placed her other arms elbow behind it, using the hand of the bent arm to cradle her chin.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare room for a pair of lost out of town girls, would you?" Andy fluttered her lashes and leaned in a little closer. A small coy smile curved onto her lips as she leaned in "I would really be in your debt if you could find some." The clerk behind the desk stood straight up and smiled at Andy. Amelia's eye twitched as she withheld all power to zap him on the spot. "What are you doing?" Amelia asked through clenched teeth as she leaned into Andy again. "I do not approve of any of this." She nodded curtly.

"You don't have to approve of it" Andy said as she turned around to face around to face the angel. The shorter girl tucked a strand of red brown hair behind the angle's ear before she hoisted herself up onto the concierge's counter "you just have to let me get us a room and then you can use whatever heavenly tool you have up your sleeve to make me feel guilty later." She whispered to the angel "besides he might be fun" Andy turned from Amelia to flash the man another smile. The young woman didn't miss the way he leered back at her "see?" She said before resting tiredly against the angle.

"Your room is room 10 and no charge it's all on me." The clerk smiled at Andy while handing the keys over. This only caused Amelia's eyes to twitch more. She yanked the keys out of his hands and glared down at him before storming down the hall. "Andy get your butt over here!" Amelia yelled, as soon as Andy opened her mouth to say something else.

"Is she alright?" The clerk asked, while looking at Amelia with a really confused face.

"She's fine honey" Andy cooed as she stepped around the counter, lightly wrapping his tie around her hand.

"It's so nice of you to let us stay in a room for free, you just let me know if there's anything I can help you with anything...and I mean anything" Andy stood on her tip toes, yanking lightly on the man's tie as she leaned in, as if she were going to kiss him. Andy breathed I'm deeply her eyes fluttering shut as she went to press her lips against the concierge's. Her hand trembled almost unnoticeably around the tie as she tried to keep her cool. As self-assured as she tried to appear when she spoke with the man she was new to this. If she did kiss him she would be losing her first kiss and she wasn't sure she wanted to do that, as exciting as seemed.

* * *

As Amelia stormed down the hallway she bumped into one of the three men who saved her. "Dean Winchester." Amelia had shock look on her face, never has she spoke in a voice so deep, she usually had that high pitch perky voice, it was as if something took over her. She looked up into a mirror and saw that her eyes turned black for a quick second. More shock spread across her face, what's happening to me? She wondered.

"Amelia right? The chick that smashed into the hood of my car?" Dean said.

"Yes and I'm really sorry about that but I would like you to meet someone. Give me a sec." She ran off back to the front desk but stopped. She walked backwards the rest of the way and yelled "Andy! There's someone I want you to meet!"

Andy quickly pulled away the concierge "coming Amelia!" She cried running in the direction of her angel.

"What ya need hun!?" Andy asked grabbing onto Amelia's free hand. She blinked up at Dean before giving him a bright smile "hi yah." She didn't know what else to say so instead she did her best to hide behind the angel without making it obvious she was hiding.

"Andy this is dean. Andy Dean, Dean Andy. He's the one who saved me along with two others."

"Look I have no time for small talk, the hunt here is done. So good luck finding another thing to hunt. And you're welcome. Good day." Dean grumbled before he left. Pushing himself past Amelia "accidentally" brushing her with the demon blade. He saw her eyes go black; he never missed a detail ever. Amelia cringed a bit but it wasn't that bad, although it did burn her skin. Dean kept that in mind, planning his next hunt. Andy's eyes flashed before she stalked after dean her eyes dark with malaise "what did you just do to my angel" she hissed, going for the gun in the waist band of her jeans. Normally Andy hated confrontations, but Amelia was the only thing that Andy had left that was remotely close to the family and she wasn't about to let any harm come to her.

Amelia kept staring at the burn mark on her arm, she tried healing it, to get it off the vessels arm but nothing happened and she didn't know why. She was so distracted she didn't really know what was going on.

"If you haven't noticed your angel." Dean used his fingers to make quotations around the word angel. "Is a demon. You should've seen the way her eyes went black a few minutes ago and the way she reacted to the blade lightly touching her. And by the way guns won't really work on me, if you haven't heard I don't die sweet cheeks." Dean smiled and winked and continued walking. Andy gave a harsh shove to Dean's back so he was out of Amelia's ear shot "she's not a demon, not fully anyway" Andy hissed "and I swear if you hurt her I will hunt you down until the end of existence, there won't be anywhere that you can hide if you take her away from me" the short female snapped before spinning on her heal.

"That's a promise Winchester and I don't break my promises ever." She slipped the gun back into her waistband before starting to walk back to Amelia, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Dean what the hell is going on?" A taller man came into the scene, he looked like deans brother.

"Sam Winchester so nice of you to join your big brother with this hunter get together." There it was again Amelia's deep voice, evil smile and the black eyes and then everything back to normal.

Sam pulled out a blade and approached her, ready to strike at any given time.

"Please don't hurt me. I am not what you think I am." Amelia pleaded, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh yeah than what are you?" Sam asked, sneering as he got closer to her.

"I am an angel of The Lord." Amelia responded confidently.

"Then what the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"I haven't been the same since the fall I don't know what's happening to me, please understand." Amelia explained.

"Demons lie all the time, so do I know you're not lying." Sam got close enough to Amelia that he could put the blade right against her neck. Tears formed in Amelia's eyes. As she took shaky breathes.

Andy yanked Amelia away from them to face her, anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Amelia stop" she whispered trying to put as much authority into that tone as she could.

"Don't do this, don't you dare thing you can do this" Andy said to Amelia as glared as best she could at the brothers , her lips curling up around the edges said she were going to growl. She grabbed onto both of her hands and tried to lead her away "come on please can we just got to bed, please I don't want to fight anymore tonight."

Amelia started to shake unable to fight back the demon, ever since she met these brothers the demon inside was fighting its way out. Her eyes kept flashing black and then back to her natural brown until she finally could no longer take it and she passed out. Saying "what's happening to me?" Before she fell unconscious.

"We'll let you go this time but next time she's a goner." Sam said in a promising voice before he slapped his brothers back and they both left.

"Bring it bitch" Andy growled before heaving Amelia over her shoulder. She started to walk wincing in pain occasionally as she aggravated an injury.

"Might as well be praying to one of your brothers right now." Andy said with a snort.

"Gabriel, Michael, Raphael or Cassiel" Andy laughed out loud "our Cassiel who art in heaven" she said in a mockly innocent voice. She shook her head before stopping to catch her breath "as if angels ever do any good, you just made it very clear they don't."

Raphael appeared before her. "Give me Amelia. She's too powerful for this world and she needs to be locked up." He stretched out his arms, and practically demanded that Amelia comes with him.

"Look Hun" Andy said trying to keep her voice even "you can go fuck yourself cause you aren't getting her off me." The small human tried to make herself look more menacing as she stepped away from the archangel. She started to run through possible censorious in her head, trying to calculate every possible outcome.

Raphael glared down at the human and put his arms down.

"She will one day lose all control. No one can withstand being a demon and an angel at the same time. When you're bloody and dying and she's the one who put you there, don't say I told you so." Then with a swoosh he was gone. A now empty hallway stretched out before Andy and Amelia.

"I'd rather die by her hand then by anything else" Andy mumbled to herself as she finally made it to their room. She used the key to unlock the door and quickly stepped in, relocking it before she dropped Amelia onto the couch.

"Now all that's left to do is go back and get all my hunting gear out of the truck, maybe salvage the truck if I can get the airbags to pop" Andy said in a tired voice. A hand reached up and stopped her.

"Don't, I got it." Then Amelia was yet again gone. She came back with everything and she collapsed back on the couch.

"The truck is damaged I'll get you a new one" Amelia muttered

"Amelia I want you to stop" Andy said firmly "every time you do that you drain yourself." Andy humphed at the thought of getting a new truck "that one is my baby, I'll get it fixed I always do. Now let's talk about the fact that there were only two guys, who was the third and where was he?" Andy asked her angel as she sat on the floor in front of her.

"What I want to know is what the heck is wrong with me? I don't remember anything and I keep changing from one thing to another. All I remember is my first fall and I landed in the back of your truck then hunting trips then the second fall and this and that's it. I just don't understand." Amelia pondered for a bit before answering her friend's question.

"The third was Castiel, angel of The Lord, probably off doing something. That I do remember." Amelia chuckled. Andy rolled her eyes "yah okay, whatever I'm going to go to bed" the human grumbled. She gave Amelia a fleeting smile before going into the motel bathroom to have a shower.

"Tomorrow we can go get the truck and I'll see if I can fix it" Andy yelled over the spray of the water.

Amelia stared at the ceiling, there was so many thoughts going through her head she couldn't fall asleep no matter how drained she was.

"I don't understand, why do I feel so much anger? Why do I have demon and angel abilities? Why don't I remember anything from my second fall? What's happening to me?" Amelia said out loud. She tended to think aloud a lot when deep in thought without realizing.

"God answer my prayer and tell me what's going on?" Amelia screamed to the ceiling hoping for an answer, but none came. Andy walked in, a towel wrapped tightly around her body.

"Amelia what are you doing?" She asked the angel, her head tilting to the side in question.

"I don't think yelling at the ceiling will give you any answers."

"I'm trying to figure things out. The ceiling is my friend it will help me. Look at the flowers they're so bright and friendly looking." Amelia said in a dreamy voice, staring at the ceiling entranced by the flowers. Andy shook her head and moved back into the bathroom, changing into a baggy shirt and sweat pants before she came back out to get Amelia.

"Come on Hun, its bed time and I think that you need a little quiet time" Andy gently placed a hand on the auburnet's shoulder and nudged her to try and get the angel to stand.

**Reviews would be appreciated**


	2. she's not here

**Chapter 2: She's not here**

Amelia stared at the sleeping figure of her friend, intrigued by the way she mumbled certain words under her breathe and the lights would start to flicker for a second. Amelia was also curious as to why; Andy even dared to stay around her. Amelia remembered everything now and the fact that Andy would even want to stick around that she should be hunting confused her.

"Andy?" She asked, to see if she was awake. Andy woke with a start, grabbing the gun from underneath her pillow and pointed it straight at a shocked and scared Amelia. Andy stared at Amelia with blurry eyes, slowly bringing the gun down.

"'Melia?" Andy asked her voice rough from sleep "what are you doing." Andy pushed herself up on to her elbows. Her night shirt fell down her shoulders as she tried to get comfortable again. The young human turned to look at the clock on the bed side table.

"It's three a.m., why are you waking me up this early? Is something going on?" Andy moved to get up, her limbs shaking.

"Yes, there have been mysterious sightings at Portland, Oregon. It seems to be the makings of a rakshasa." Amelia explained. Wondering why time had to do with anything.

"Kay" Andy said as she snatched up her clothing from the night before.

"Give me a few minutes to get ready and then we can head out, probably grab breakfast too if we have time." A yawn escaped Andy's lips as she stumbled towards the bed room door. She slumped against the threshold for a moment, almost falling into a light doze before she pushed herself back up and started her journey again.

Amelia slid off her jacket and flannel shirt so she was wearing her black muscle shirt that was underneath; to see the cut on her arm from the blade that dean had ever so kindly sliced her with. She was shocked to see a scar, it never fully healed and she couldn't figure out why.

"So I fixed the truck and somethings are packed I just need one more bag and..." Andy said as she walked in, her voice trailing off as she saw this weird tattoo on her friends arm. It was strange to say the least, it looked like an L in cursive writing but much fancier, never in Andy's life has she ever seen a symbol like that. "What's that?" Amelia looked down at what Andy was pointing at, remembering it was her mark of punishment for picking both sides. She got it when she was tortured by demons to join them. No Matter how many vessels she had, it followed her as a painful reminder.

"It's nothing." She said quickly as she pulled her shirt and jacket back up, not wanting to recount that tale. Andy frowned before lightly yanking on the hem of Amelia's jacket.

"Please let me see?" The human pleaded, running her finger gently over the covered mark. Amelia's arm tensed and she swatted Andy's hand down.

"Come we're going to be late. Monsters and demons don't wait." She said with a dry tone as she pushed past Andy to the door. Andy sighed before diligently following the angel.

"Sometimes I wish you would just trust me" Andy whispered. She scuffed her high boot along the motel floor before she ran past Amelia.

"I'll meet you in the car!" She cried over her shoulder, try to seem happy.

"It's Not that I don't trust it's just the fact that it's to terrible to hear." Amelia mumbled sadly as she walked behind her friend and got in the truck. The whole ride was silent as Amelia stared outside; reliving the hell she went through in her head.

* * *

When they finally got to Portland, Amelia froze as she looked around. She knew this place; this is where she met her vessel. Her vessel had a family and if they saw her here after being missing for about 5-6 years, it would be very hard to explain everything so the only thing left was to leave.

"I'm sorry to say but I can't help you with this case. If you need me just pray but for emergencies only." Then she was gone.

"Piece of shit!" Andy yelled after her. She got out of her truck to figure out what's going on. She grabbed her fake id and hopped out of the truck to see the Winchesters again in the distance. "Hells bells." She muttered. Andy slammed the door to her truck closed, it banged loudly. The white haired girl flinched and patted the cab gently "sorry baby" she mumble to the pickup.

"I promise once this case is over and we're back home I'll take good care of ya." Andy straightened up and squared her shoulders, marching over to where the Winchesters were. Her boot squelched against the ground and she shivered, her thin purple button up shirt doing nothing to keep out the cold.

"So what brings you here?" Andy called out to the brothers an evil grin crossing her face.

"I would ask you the same thing since this isn't your hometown. Shouldn't you be back home in an igloo?" Dean asked smiling at Andy. A small chuckle escaped his throat.

"Yeah riding my polar bear and all that other good stuff" she gave him a wink before tossing a glance back over her shoulder to her truck, wanting to sleep in the warm cab.

"But really what ya up to? Same thing I am or are there more nasties here" Andy crossed her arms against her chest as she looked up at the two older men.

"I dunno about you but we're trying to catch the Rakshasa that killed two parents and left a poor child living with her grandparents." Sam responded, getting a slap from his brother for saying everything.

"But don't worry about sweetie we got it. Go home; your polar bears need you." Dean laughed but got his control again and tried to look like a professional cop.

Andy snorted and brushed past Dean "baby if you think I'm letting you have all the fun you have another thing coming." She tucked her button up shirt into her black slacks before striding away. Her face became a Stony mask as she gently knocked on the door in front of her.

"Hello I'm agent Dynex. These are my cohort's agent Geddy and agent Lee." Andy and the Winchesters all flashed there badge. The Winchesters wasn't really impressed by the way Andy called them her cohorts but she wanted to have some fun. "We will like to ask a few questions about the deaths of Mr. and Mrs Mellark." The old lady at the door opened the door wider and let them in. As Andy walked down the hallway to the family room, a photo caught her eye. She looked at it and a small gasp escaped her lips, it was Amelia. "Who's this?" She asked with a shaky voice.

"That's my granddaughter Jane she's been missing for years." The old lady replied, sadness in her voice. Andy blanched before she turns to face the Winchester.

"Boys it seems the coffee I drank this morning didn't agree with me, please interview the Family and return to the precinct when you're done" Andy walked calmly to the door and out of eye sight before she raced to her truck. She pulled the passenger-side door open. Andy crawled in and pulled her knees up to her chest, her body shaking with fear.

The young woman wasn't sure for how long she sat there just thinking about what her angel had done, but she knew when she finally broke out of her thoughts that she should have turned the car heater on. Andy shivered violently and her breathing became softer. She fumbled with the door for a long moment before giving up on it.

* * *

Jane bundled up against the cold wind. The wind started to pick up and fear appeared in her eyes as she saw a dark shadow approaching her. She started to run, one more block to go and she will be home but she never got there. The dark shadow followed her and a bright light appeared before Jane, blinding her.

Her eyes went black then back to her normal brown. Jane was gone and Amelia replaced her. *dring dring* Amelia pulled out the phone from her pocket and saw that her vessels mom texted her wondering where she was. Amelia tilted her head and threw the phone on the ground, breaking the screen.

Amelia snapped back to reality, she was on the roof of the house that Andy went in. She couldn't be seen but she was Andy's guardian angel so she couldn't go far. She saw Andy running out of the building; she titled her head wondering what was wrong.

Dean walked up to the red truck and tapped on the window. Andy rolled down the window. "What do you want?" "I thought you might like to have this." Dean handed her a phone, the screen was cracked and the purple paint was starting to chip and fall off.

"It belonged to Jane, you know that girl that your demon friend took over? Yeah well enjoy it, maybe you might agree to let us kill her when you're done looking at it. Like this one." Dean showed her a photo of Amelia's vessel Jane and her boyfriend, then her at a charity event and there many more of her friends that dean kept showing her. Andy whacked the phone so it hit the truck floor with a clunk. "So can my brother and I gank her?"

"No." Andy mumbled still in shock.

"Why not? Do I need to show you the photos again? She stole someone's perfect life. And now Jane's parents are dead and her baby sister has no one but her grandparents left." Dean said in frustration.

"Just go away" Andy said, her words slurred as she tried to keep her eyes open. She turned away from Dean, not wanting him to see the betrayal she felt over when Amelia had done.

"We're gonna be ouda your hair soon so cool it" Andy's train of thought started to become more clouded and even though she was freezing she felt as if she was wearing to much clothing. The young hunter stripped off her button up shirt so she was left in a navy blue tank top before she started to wiggle out of her slacks.

Amelia appeared in the truck with a plate of chocolate cake on it in her hands.

"Holy, Jesus tap dancing Christ!" Andy yelled nearly knocking her head on the roof of her truck, scared by the way Amelia just appeared there.

"No I'm Amelia." Amelia was just casually sitting in the passenger seat eating the cake while Andy was close to smacking her for scaring her into next week. Andy shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I'm too damn tired Amelia go away" Andy told her, lying through her teeth.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amelia asked tilting her head.

"Here have some cake, it will make things much better trust me it's like heaven on earth." Amelia handed her plate over to Andy but she pushed it away. Amelia shrugged her shoulders and stayed where she was eating the cake.

"Wanna tell me how you came by your vessel?" Andy asked, trying to keep her voice calm. She angled her body so that her back was to dean. She wanted to hear her angel tell her that the body had been willingly given up like it had to be for an angel to be able to use it. She wanted Amelia to deny what dean was telling her so that she wouldn't have to do something she would regret later on. As much as she wanted Andy knew that if it wasn't the truth she would be left broken.

Amelia's whole body stiffened, as the memory flooded back to her. She didn't want to say for if she did she knew she was going to be a goner.

"No comment." Amelia said calmly before disappearing somewhere far away from them.

"Amelia get out" Andy said, her tone hard and angry.

"And don't bother coming back I don't want to see you" and turned away from the angel to look out the window "ever again." She let her words hang in the air as she grabbed her car keys out if her pocket.

Dean pulled two blades out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Andy.

"Castiel gave me extras of these for me to give to you. This one kills angels and this one kills demons. I don't know what the hell she is. Castiel says she's an angel but she has demon eyes so take precaution. Also next time you see her, you know what you have to do." Dean slid his one finger across his throat, to show her she had to kill her.

"That is of course if we don't find her first." Dean nodded and left, his impala driving by Andy's truck. Andy held the blades in her shaky hands and tears started to fall out. The thought of killing her angel was too much to bear and the thought of someone else doing so, gave her a sick feeling in her stomach.

Andy violently shoved her keys into the ignition and started the car. The loud roar of the engine cleared her mind enough for her to realize that Amelia was still in the car, her head was now clear enough for her to realize that she didn't remember moving to the driver's seat.

"Amelia I meant it I don't want to deal with this right now."

Andy cranked up the music on the radio, rock filled the truck and nothing could be heard except the music. Amelia let it be and just leaned back in the passenger seat, in deep thought, not wanting to say a word.

Andy's eyes started to flutter as her mind started to become sluggish once more. She shook herself and planted her sights firmly on the road, not wanting her poor truck to get injured again. She held onto the steering wheel tightly, continuously keeping herself from glancing over at Amelia.

Amelia saw the blades and put them in her hand, examining them. "Why don't you just kill me? It will make all your problems disappear." She handed one of them over and closed her eyes, ready for the pain but it never came. Amelia cracked an eye open to see Andy shaking.

"I can't." She stuttered

"This is how I came by my vessel." Amelia finally said after a long drive of silence. The music went silent and Andy focused on her.

"When I fell to earth for the first time, I had no control of my demon side and I couldn't get my angel side to work. When I landed I took the first vessel I saw and it was Jane. I wanted to stop myself but I had no control." Amelia voice quieter at the end and she stared out the window so she wouldn't see Andy's reaction.

"Why can't I hate you?" Andy asked softly.

"After I know what you have done? Why can't I find it in myself to hate you when I know I should?"

"I don't know." Amelia muttered, surprised by her reaction, she thought she was going to be angry.

"I want you to leave that body" Andy said stopping the truck.

"And I don't wanna see you until Jane or whatever her name was is back with her family."

"I know her parents were killed by that rakshasa and her sister is all alone with her grandparents. I feel bad for them, but I just can't do that I'm sorry." Amelia responded firmly.

Andy pulled the truck over to the side of the road "get out, right now."

"Why should I? I get it I ruined a family's life but you do it all the time and when you do it you celebrate so why is it that when I do the same thing it's different I don't understand." Amelia tilted her head, staring at Andy with a very confused look.

"Get the fuck out right now, I have no wish to speak with you" Andy glared harshly at Amelia.

"Don't bother ever coming to see me again because you and me we aren't the same, don't you even try to compare us you self-absorbed, hypocritical asshole!"

Amelia saw the blades and put them in her hand, examining them.

"Why don't you just kill me? It will make all your problems disappear and I promise before I die that I won't allow the vessel to be hurt." She handed one of them over and closed her eyes, ready for the pain but it never came. Amelia cracked an eye open to see Andy shaking uncontrollably.

"Alright if you won't do it, I know two men who wanted me dead since I met them."

Andy's eyes twitched before she threw herself towards the angel. She gripped the other worldly beings shoulders tightly "you will not do that you will get that vessel back to her fucking family because god knows her family needs her. Then I want you to find yourself someone who will willingly take you, cause as much as I don't want to admit it I enjoy having you around but you have no right to fuck up these people's lives more than it already is!"

"I already told you I can't do that!" Amelia said as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"No, you just told me you wanted to fucking die!" Andy said tears of anger brimming in her eyes.

"You know what I give up go do whatever it is you stupid angels do, I don't want to be a part of this shit anymore."

"Alright." Amelia nodded and got out of the truck. "Good luck on the case." Then in a blink of the eye, Amelia was gone

Andy's head dropped onto the steering wheel as she breathed in deeply to calm herself before she started driving again. She drove to the nearest motel and got herself a room, missing the black impala adjacent from her truck.

**Reviews would be appreciated**


	3. End of our road

**Fragmento Angelus**

**Chapter 3: End of our road**

Andy leaned against the rail of the catwalk closes to her hotel room. She leaned over, breathing in the cool night air and its unique indescribable smell. She stood there taking in all her sorrow and happiness, all the hardship and the victories she had gone threw in the past five years since the death of her family and felt whole but at the same time empty.

She was shocked from her thoughts by a soft mewl. Andy looked down, her wet and now curly white hair falling into her face as she regarded the kitten that pawed at her high leather boots. She pulled the black ball of fluff into her arms and sat down on the freezing cement, the cold easily soaking through her PJ shorts and into her bones. She slowly looked up as a door to her right opened up.

Sam and Dean went outside on the porch at the hotel so they could discuss things without Amelia hearing them.

"We have to kill her Sam. She's a demon, angle thing that is a danger. You know what she did with her vessel. She's evil and we're hunters and what do hunters do? They kill evil." Dean whispered loudly, anger rising in his voice.

"Dean, she's not that bad and besides if we can get Castiel into the picture, she can go back to heaven without harming her and the vessel." Sam explained. He also was in frustration at his brother.

"Fine! But she's not staying with us." Dean growled.

"I'll drop her off at Bobby's then."

Andy got up stiffly, holding the cat tightly to her chest. She pressed herself against the railing, not wanting either brother to see her when she was so messed up.

After what happened with Amelia Andy had gone out looking for a fight. Nobody had, had any problems with beating the hell out of her since she had dressed herself as a boy.

Bruises and cuts littered every part of her exposed flesh. Finger shaped bruises wrapped around her neck. Her upper eyelid was cut and her bottom lip was busted, a black eye had started to form on her left side. She looked like she didn't care at all though.

Andy had only managed to get a short way away before she stumbled, falling onto the rough cement and cutting her knees open. The white haired girl hissed and placed the kitten onto the ground before she curled in on herself.

The black feline blinked at the hunter with its blue eyes before it started to mewl and bump its head demandingly against her.

Andy rolled up onto her knees and gently ran a finger over the small rivulets of blood. The lights around the motel dimmed for an instant and as they brightened again the cuts on her legs and palm were gone, left as nearly completely healed scabs. She picked the kitten back up and smiled as it purred loudly, making warm bubbles spread into her system. It was when she felt two pairs of eyes on her that her warmth fled. She turned to look at the Winchester brothers and tried to give them a feeble smile, her lip splitting open again.

"Hello Sam, Dean."

"Hey Andy, thought I saw your truck outside." Dean smiled before going serious again.

"Did you hear anything me and my brother were talking about?"

"No." Andy lied.

"Well that's a shame, now I have to repeat everything." Dean and Sam both walked in the room and sat down on one of the chairs and Sam began. Andy didn't really want to talk about what they were talking about since she overheard it and didn't want any mention of Amelia.

"There's been another sighting of the rakshasa but this time it's different."

"Why?" Andy asked intrigued, she noted everything they said in her head.

"Well instead of the parents being killed it was a college kid name josh." Sam continued.

"You didn't say the best part. Josh was Jane's boyfriend before she...disappeared. It seems as though it's targeting just those closest to Jane." Dean explained.

"Oh Jesus in a hand basket" Andy mumbled, running her hands over the kitten.

"Think its specifically targeting people Jane knew because of Amelia?"

"Well...you see..." Dean began but never finished. He didn't really want to say.

Andy sighed "look boys, even thought you might not want to you are gonna have to work with me eh?" Even though Andy was sure she was younger then the men she really didn't want them to figure it out so she tried her best to sound as mature as possible.

"The rakshasa's are friends with demons. We think their trying to get Amelia's attention." Sam said finishing his brother's sentence.

"Ah well, I guess she got herself into some shit" Andy have a Nonchalant Shrug.

"So are you going to help her out or kill her and be done with it?"

"We'll that's the thing we don't know where Amelia is." Sam lied

"So me and Sam have made a plan. It will be best if we all split up, like the Scooby gang." When no one laughed at Dean's joke he went back to serious and continued the plan.

"I'll go with Jane's best girlfriend; Sam is going with the little sister and the grandparents. And Andy you can walk the streets and keep an eye out for anything, here's our number text us every five minutes that way we know you are okay." Dean handed her his number and Sam's.

"Meet us back at the Impala in two hours with a bronze knife and we will leave."

"Kay, I can do that" Andy said with a small smile before she gave them a mock salute, heading back to her room.

* * *

Andy threw everything back in her bag, slipping on a pair of jeans and a jacket to cover her bruises. She had everything just about ready to go when there was a tug at her consciousness. A little twinge that wouldn't go away, making it seem like she had forgotten something. It turned out she had forgotten something.

An old amulet rested on the motel's bed side table. Andy could never remember where she had revived the intricately designed varnished silver, but she knew she could never leave it behind without constant annoying twitches.

She grasped it and slipped it over her head, slipping the pendant under her shirt and against her skin. The moment it touched her it felt as though it was alive, pulsing with knowing.

Andy shook it off before heading back to the Winchester's room and kicking the door gently.

Dean opened the door and leaned against the door frame off.

"I see you're ready. Let's go! When this is over drinks are all on me." He exclaimed. He pushed himself off the door frame to let Sam pass and headed towards the impala.

Andy snorted "I don't think you could pay for how much I drink babe"

Dean stopped in his tracks and smiled at Andy. "Do I smell a challenge? I could beat you any day in a drinking contest."

Andy chortled "we will have to see when all this is done" she gave Dean a bright smile, that for once wasn't faked.

"Guys focus." Sam ordered.

"Don't worry about my baby brother he's just jealous he can't keep his alcohol down." Dean slapped his brother on the back and smiled.

"You know what? I'm going to beat all of you." Sam

Andy punched Sam's arm "you say that now, but you better be damn lucky kid"

"Now that I think of it aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" Sam questioned.

"Looks like someone is trying not to lose by getting rid of the competing." Dean said with an eye roll.

"Maybe in your country honey, not in mine" she shot Sam a smile over her shoulder as she walked over to her truck.

"Now don't be trying to back out, I'm gonna beat both your asses there ain't no running away now."

"I'd like to see you try sweet cheeks, no one has ever beaten the all-powerful dean Winchester." Dean yelled over his shoulder before he got into his car.

Andy laughed loudly "there's always a first for everything." Andy yanked her heavy door open and climbed in she started the car up and looked over to the impala.

She pulled her truck out; nearly hitting a trash can as something jumped into her lap. She looked at the blinking cat and shook her head, placing it in the passenger's side seat before she started backing out again.

"So you wouldn't happen to like heavy metal would yeah?" The cat gave Andy a disgusted look, which caused the young woman to laugh.

"Neither did Amelia." She said softly before falling silent for the rest of the drive, slowly following behind the Impala.

As Andy drove a bright light flashed upward to the sky from the middle of the forest next to her in a straight beam, even the Winchesters saw it and slammed on the brakes to see what was happening. She got a text saying 'don't worry about we'll check it out later" so she kept driving: only one answer in her head: Amelia.

* * *

Andy shivered as she strode down the street a creeping tingle flowing through her body. She had been out for nearly two hours, checking in every five minutes. Now that she had gotten to know the Winchesters a little bit she didn't know how she really felt about them. Andy was still sore about the fact that they had threatened Amelia, but they were in the same business as she was and had the tables been changed she would have done the same thing without a second thought.

A sudden sound caused Andy to spin around. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a figure cloaked in black.

"Step out" she ordered commandingly. She aimed her gun calmly. There was a long moment where nothing happened before a familiar pair of boots stepped out.

Andy only had a moment to quickly reach down and press her speed dial for Sam before the phone was knocked from her hand and she was tossed violently against a wall. The white haired girl gasped in pain and tried to get a shot out, but was stopped once more as her wrist was bent back till it snapped

"You aren't smart Nympha, you aren't that smart Nympha you can never escape from me I own you" the figure hissed. Andy heard Sam's voice come over the line and she just barely had enough time to call out his name before the creature growled, its icy fingers wrapping around her neck and cutting of her oxygen until she went limp in its arms.

"Silly little human, you can't get away from us" a sharp nail carved itself into Andy's cheek before they both vanished leaving Sam's voice calling through the forgotten cell.

* * *

"Andy? Andy?!" Sam yelled through the phone, worry rising in his voice. When there was no answer he fired up Andy's truck and headed to where dean was. He saw the impala outside but dean wasn't in the car, more worry built up inside him. He grabbed his cell and tried calling him after the fourth ring, he finally picked up.

"Sam what do you want I'm busy."

"Andy's gone missing. She called me but there was no answer, all I heard was a scream and a voice, I think the rakshasa got her."

"Alright. Give me a moment." After a few minutes dean finally came out if the house and fired up the impala.

"So any ideas on where we should look?" Sam asked as he got in the impala.

Dean shook his head.

"Nope but I think we should check out that spot with the light." Dean slammed on the accelerator and the impala lurched forward.

The cold wind seemed to have died down and there was a gaping hole right where the light came from. In the middle of it was Jane unconscious. Dean slid down and picked her up.

"She's still alive!" He yelled.

"Castiel! Get your ass down here!" He yelled to the sky.

"You rang Dean?" Castiel asked as he appeared.

"I need you to find Andy. I'll deal with Amelia here." Dean explained

"I'm sorry dean but Amelia's no longer with us, that's her empty vessel." Castiel told them.

"Alright go get Amelia, talk some sense into her. Me and Sammy will get Jane to the hospital and find Andy. Unless you get Amelia back in time to save Andy." Dean ordered, Castiel disappeared and the two brothers headed towards the impala with hurried steps, every second counted and they couldn't waste any. For every second that passed Andy could be getting closer to dying.

* * *

Andy bit back a scream as nails dug themselves into her skin. Blood flowed over the ripped remains of her jeans and down to her inner thighs. Tears stung at her eyes as the nails slashed across her chest and stomach bringing more blood bubbling to the top.

"Stop" Andy breathed as she looked into the demon's black eyes, hating herself for begging. The lilu growled, a sick smirk twisting onto the face of the human whose body it had stolen.

The demon leaned forward and Andy cringed back. The smell of rot rolled from its breath into the young girl's nose making her stomach twist in disgust and bile to rise up in the back of her throat. The demon slotted its lips against Andy and she gagged violently. She could taste decay, dirt and a searing hate that flowed from the creature and into her own body.

She had lost her first kiss to the same demon that had killed her mother and grandmother, somehow that seemed even more terrifying to Andy then the abuse she had already suffered at the hands of the monster.

Andy threw up as the kiss was broken, her body shaking with aftershocks. She tried her best to get her breathing back to normal but couldn't. The demon wrapped Andy's hair around his fingers and yanked her head to look at him. Some hair was yanked from her skull as he violently smacked Andy's head against the wall. A red smudge was left on the brick as the hunter lost consciousness once more.

Sam and dean smashed the doors down of some abandoned warehouse to see Andy's head being bashed against the wall and her passing out. Dean and Sam quietly snuck in, dean hid while his brother snuck up behind him with the bronze blade. He raised his hand up and stabbed the demon in the back. The demon laughed and turned around, pulling the blade out.

"I'm not the rakshasa that you're hunting; I thought that the Winchesters were supposed to be smart." With a flick of his hand, Sam went flying and smashed into a wall. Dean watched his brother fly and anger filled him.

"Looks like this bastard is going to die." He ran up to him and punched him in the face. The lilu smiled and punched back, nearly knocking dean off his feet. Dean tried everything to knock the lilu on the ground so he could get his blade and stab him but everything he tried always happened to him but it was three times worse.

Andy woke from consciousness and saw what was going on. Even though she felt dizzy and could barely walk she stumbled over. Sam saw her and threw his demon blade across the floor so it would hit Andy's feet. She picked it up and stabbed the lilu through the back. The lilu froze as his eyes light up and died down; he collapsed on the floor dead. Dean who was in a chock holed fell down next to him

Andy panted as her legs finally gave up on her and let her drop to the dusty wood floor. She gave the brothers a small smile "you guys have great timing." She pulled the blade out of the demon and cleaned it on what remained of her shirt.

"After we get you some new clothing and a trip to hospital you still up for that drinking contest?" Dean asked as he got up, smiling his teeth stained with blood.

"I never back out of a contest" Andy said as she tried to pull herself up using the wall.

"However I am unable to get up at the moment" she said sheepishly, a soft laugh passing through her lips. Andy looked up at Dean "mind helping me?"

"That's good; right now the only thing that's going to make my day is to kick your butt." Dean walked over and helped her up. Between him and Sam they managed to get her up and to the impala

Andy laughed loudly "Hun its cute how you think you're gonna win" she leaned lightly against the brothers.

"Thanks for the help by the way."

"No problem." Sam said before dean could come up with a snide comeback.

"You know you two are cute" Andy sang, the stress of the day finally catching up with her.

"Really cute, like adorable" She laughed and her smile brightened. Her eyelids fluttered gently as she tried to stay awake. A yawn passes through her lips before she started to speak again "you know you guys are lucky to have each other"

"It's funny how we get that a lot." Sam chuckled.

"I think I'm adorable to. Heck everyone thinks that." Dean sang, Andy's positive energy rubbing off of him.

Andy snorted "so what's your point of view on angels cause right now my mood is in fuck em!" She giggled.

"Is that even possible? They are like little energy balls that float around can you fuck that?" Andy sighed "my head hurts maybe I shouldn't be thinking about this"

Dean and Sam went silent and looked at each other debating on who gets to tell her.

"You know what that's a great idea, don't think about it." Sam finally said.

Andy tilted her head so it rested against Sam's arm.

"You guys should shrink you're too tall I feel like in being dragged around by giants." Andy burst into giggles "that would be a funny sight."

Dean forced a laugh out and it sounded to fake.

"Yeah totally. I can just picture it."

Andy rolled her eyes before lightly kicking at dean's ankle.

"You don't have to laugh for my sake I'm a big girl Mr. Winchester"

"I'm sorry you royal pain in my ankle." Dean

"Oooh name calling are we back in pre-school?" Andy asked.

"Shut up." Dean muttered as he helped her into the impala.

"Thank you" Andy said as she got comfortable.

"Amelia used to have to do that when I was younger and got injured" the white haired girl said off handedly.

"I always got some religious crap spewed at me after that." Dean went silent again.

"Yeah we get the same thing from Castiel." Sam piped in, saving his brother. The two brothers forced smiles on their faces.

"Ah Cassiel the angel who presides over the death of kings, also known as the angel of solitude and tears. You guys must be very important since he only watches the events of the universe unfold, never actually interfering until now" Andy's eyes got far off as she continued to speak, reciting information from memory.

"One of the seven archangels" Andy giggled softly "Cassiel the angel of temperance, the angel of Thursday. He is also known by the names Casiel, Cassiel Mocoton, Kafziel, Qafsiel, Qaphsiel, Qaspiel, and Quaphsiel. Cassiel is a child in comparison to his brothers and sisters, one of the last angels to be made by a god that supposedly exists."

"You seem to know a lot." Dean started up the car, the engine revving up. He turned the music down so he could hear her better.

"How do you know so much, I've been a hunter since I was a kid and I never learned that much."

"My grandmother on my father's side was a little eccentric with the religious crap; you could say it put me off god." Andy shrugged "I was obsessed with the supernatural as a young child to, but that tends to happen when your father sells your soul."

Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. If things weren't serious he would've slammed the brakes.

"Mind explaining?" Dean asked, he didn't want to force her talking about, if she wasn't comfortable about it.

"Which part do you want explained?" Andy asked her head tilting.

"Why the hell would your father do that?" Dean said in frustration.

"He wanted power, isn't that what every man wants? He made a deal with a demon, power for my soul, but dear old daddy didn't read the fine print" Andy said her voice becoming more and more quiet.

"He wasn't the one who got the power he so desperately craved."

Dean was about to ask what happened when his brother nudge him, tilting his head towards the window. Dean looked out and saw where the forest where the light beams came from a few hours ago. They knew what happened but they couldn't tell Andy yet. Dean slammed on the accelerator hoping against hope she didn't remember what she saw.

Andy squeaked in surprise at the sudden acceleration and tumbled forward. She smacked her face into the passenger's side seat and groaned in pain, her hand coming up to cup her nose.

"You owe me some good alcohol after this, none of your shitty American stuff"

Dean and Sam both sighed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that sweet cheeks but we need to get you to the hospital and fast." Dean lied.

"And don't worry, I promise I will also not all American alcohol is bad." Dean looked down to see Amelia's necklace right in plain sight, he coughed loudly to get Sam's attention. Sam saw the necklace and quickly grabbed it and hid it in his jacket pocket.

"Yeah yeah, and don't think I don't know what you're doing" Andy gave them and accusing glair. Dean started to laugh.

"And what do you think that is? All I'm doing is driving some poor injured and beating bodies to the hospital." Dean lied quickly, saying what came to his mind first.

"And I'm just chilling in the passenger seat enjoying the scenery." Sam lied, following Dean's lead.

"Amelia isn't coming back, that's what that bright light was" Andy rolled her eyes "I'm not a child; I don't need you guys to try and protect me."

"Here, Amelia probably wanted you to have this." Sam turned over from the passenger seat and handed her the necklace, placing the small metal chain in her hands. The side with the angel pointing up. What they didn't realize was the fact it was a sign to something big.

"T-thanks" Andy said, slipping the necklace into her breast pocket.

"Well, how long till we get to a hospital Deany?"

"We're just around the corner. About another minute. And don't call me Deany."

"How bout spaghetti-o's?" Andy asked innocently, her eyes fluttering in amusement.

"Just dean or if you prefer royal highness or overlord either one works." Dean replied.

"Nope I like Deany better" the young woman yawned before curling into the back seat.

"We're here." Dean pulled into the parking lot and got out to help Andy out.

"Come on and if anyone asks just say bar fight. It always works for me."

"But I'm so much prettier then you and a lot more dainty" Andy gave him a shaky smile "If they believe that, well I don't know what I will think." Dean started to laugh and Sam joined in.

"Fine say whatever the hell you want just don't say the unicorns attacked, I don't want people to think you're crazy and lock you up." Sam sighed.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Andy sang.

All went quiet when they walked past a room where they saw Jane talking with her sister and grandparents. She stopped for a second to look up and saw Andy.

"Hey do I know you? You look oddly familiar." She asked. Andy backed away from Jane, shooting dean and Sam scared looks.

"I...That is to say...What I mean is..."

"We are the FBI agents that are looking after your parents deaths." Sam said casually before grabbing Andy's shoulder and walking away.

"it's okay, Castiel is working on it, Amelia will be back soon." I hope. He said the last part in his head. Not wanting to think of the possibilities of her not coming back.

Andy shook her head furiously "she shouldn't come back, I don't want to see her."

"You don't know what you're saying, you have major head trauma." Sam assured her. He pulled her towards one of the doctors telling him not to worry about him but worry more about her. After being assigned a room, Andy layed back in her back wanting to sleep but yet again it got interrupted by Castiel.

"I come with bad news." He whispered sadly. The Winchesters who were in the corner discussing certain matters stopped talking and looked at him with intrigued eyes.

Andy's hands clenched into the itchy fleece of the hospital blanket.

"Well spit it out then" Andy hissed her toes curling as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Amelia is not in heaven. She never made it, that light you saw was her leaving her vessel and killing some demons that seemed to have found her. By Doing so more demons found her and took her. She may not be alive anymore, she used a lot of her energy and well no angel has ever survived hell. But there's another possibility since she's also part demon, her part that's angel is no longer going to be there and she will become a demon forever. Sorry for the inconvenience." Castiel explained calmly with no trace of sadness in him.

Andy's breathing stopped and she stared at a wall blankly. So much pain and hate flowed through her in that moment; she wanted nothing more than to make somebody pay for what had happened to her angel.

"Deus miserebor eius anima (god have mercy on her soul)" Andy whispered before she buried herself beneath the blanket.

Sam and dean both got up and headed towards the door to give her some peace.

"Hey, in case we don't see each other again, since you'll be going back to Canada shortly thanks for the help." Sam said before he left.

Dean stopped at the doorway and smiled at Andy.

"Feel better. And don't get yourself killed."

"I'll try not to" Andy replied, her voice hollow.

**Reviews would be appreciated**


	4. this is an emergency

**Chapter 4 **

**this is an emergency**

It's been five months since Amelia disappeared, since Andy came back to Canada. For four out of the five months Andy has been hunting demons, trying to get some information out of them as to where her angel friend was and If they didn't answer or had nothing to say or just piss her off they were either sent back to hell or killed, it depended on how pissed off Andy was. She stopped after saving some kid from a group of demons he had no family so she took him in. Also after four months she finally accepted the fact that Amelia is never coming back.

She came back from one of her hunts one night, she smelt like salt and gasoline from burning the bones of some vengeful spirit. She crashed on her bed and was about to close her eyes, when her phone started to go off.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy its Sam we need to come down to Arco, Idaho. It's urgent." Sam's voice rang through the phone. Even though it was an urgent message he didn't sound scared but instead quite happy.

"And why should I do that eh? I'm in Canada far far away from Idaho." Andy said.

"Because trees have been uprooted and there's been strange sightings where people said that the ground was breathing. You know what that means right?" Sam replied.

"Someone is trying to break out of hell." Andy exclaimed with glee.

"Exactly! So come down as fast as you can." Then the phone went silent. Andy closed her cell and started to pack her bags.

Andy picked up a smaller bag and shoved some children's clothes in it before she knocked on the door that attached her bedroom to another.

"Grayson" she called before pushing it open. She smiled as wide brown eyes blinked back at her. Andy would never admit it, but the small boy reminded her Amelia in many ways.

"We have a case I need you ready to go now" the white haired girl left the room and tossed the bags into the bed of her truck.

She had just gotten it started as Grayson clambered into the passenger's side. Andy smiled and smoothed back the boys messy hair as he put on his seat belt and started to drift back to sleep.

Andy drove for hours, not stopping at any motels along the way. She stopped quickly for food for her young charge, but never actually ate any herself.

When Andy drove into Arco she had heavy bags under her eyes, but a pleased smile on her face.

Finally after a few more hours of driving Andy got to the motel where the Winchesters were. She helped Grayson out of the truck before grabbing her bags.

"Welcome to the Ross motel. How may I help you?" A bored voice asked. Andy stared at the clerk with a shock impressions. She couldn't help it, he looked too much like Amelia with the dark auburn hair, the light brown eyes and heck even the outfit: flannel shirt with a black top underneath it. The resemblances were uncanny.

"I'm looking for the Bellvadeers for a family gathering." Andy recited the lie that the Winchesters told her to say.

"Down in room five." Andy nodded and headed down, Grayson following behind. She knocked on the door and it flew open on its own, thanks to Castiel.

"Hey dean-y and Sammy!" Andy sang as she pulled the two brothers in a hug.

"Again with the nicknames I see." Dean muttered.

"You have good timing." Andy gave Sam a confused look and Castiel explained as soon as Sam was about to.

"The earth is starting to crack open, by midnight it should open and whatever is trying to get out will be out."

"So if I were you sweet cheeks I would get some sleep, something in your stomach and prepare for anything. If it's what we're hoping, I will buy drinks for all of us and maybe this time I will beat you at a drinking contest." Dean said, still not over the fact that she beat him last time and the time before that.

Andy started to laugh a bit, she never won any of the drinking games, and he and Sam were both too drunk to even remember who won, so she always said she won.

"Whatever you say Deany, I just gotta get Grayson down" she said gesturing to the sleepy looking six year old.

"Okay well see you in a few hours then. Sweet dreams to ya." Dean said as he waved them off.

Andy gave the brothers a brief smile, barely sparing Castiel a glance before she scooped Grayson into her arms and went to get them their own room.

* * *

At about eleven thirty she got up and got her things together. She placed a quick kiss to Grayson's forehead before she went back to the Winchesters room. Andy's grip tightened on the duffle bag that held all her hunting stuff within it and she sighed. Everything was coming full circle.

"Here we are the forest of strange sightings." Dean threw his bag down and pulled out his stuff.

"It's coming." Castiel murmured.

"Andy is you sure you want to do this? She might not come back the same and it might not be her." Sam asked looking at her with worried and concern filled eyes. Andy shrugged "if she isn't I would prefer to make sure she doesn't get away" the young hunter sighed.

"This is on me."

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Sam patted her on the back and helped his brother.

"It's here!" Castiel yelled as the ground started to shake and a bright light appeared causing everyone to look away and close their eyes. They couldn't see an angel in true form or they would die.

Andy's heart dropped to her feet, when the light disappeared and the worker at the motel appeared. His eyes went black for a second before going back to his usual light brown. A smile spread across his face, showing his pearly white smile.

"Hello again. I'm Ambriel. You may know me as my former self Amelia." He said casually.

"Bull shit" Andy hissed her eyes sparking with anger.

Ambriel sighed and rolled up his sleeve to show the cursive l shaped tattoo, the only sign that he was who he said he was.

"You know what you got to do. I'm so sorry I really thought this was going to be her breaking free." Sam whispered to Andy. He shoved her a bit to move her closer to Ambriel, since she seemed to have frozen on spot.

Andy moved in lurching steps towards Ambriel, she grabbed his arm and traced a finger delicately over the L before she slapped Ambriel as hard as she could.

"You god damn idiot! What gives you the right? WHAT IN ALL THE LEVES OF HELL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?"

Ambriel was not hurt from the slap, since he felt nothing. He was more confused about her reaction.

"Well that was not the reaction I was expecting. And the right for what?"

"DO THIS AGAIN!" Hot angry tears fell from Andy's eyes. She shoved Ambriel forcefully, not caring about the confused looks they were receiving.

"This is disgusting, how could you do this? How could you do this?"

"Do what? I don't understand why you're angry." Ambriel took a step back from Andy; fear never showed in his eyes, it was just confusion.

"Another one, how could you ruin another life" Andy turned away from the angel.

"After what happened last time, did you not learn from that? Did you not see the pain Jane's family was in?" Andy's legs gave out from under her and she dug her nails into the earth. She pulled out chunks of grass and dirt as she continued to talk.

"Whose life have you ruined now?"

Ambriel's back stiffened and anger filled him. Causing his eyes to go black.

"I've learned my lesson while I was away Andy. I serve heaven, I don't serve man and I certainly don't serve you. So you can't tell me what I can or cannot do." Ambriel said stiffly, every word from his mouth hurting him more and more. His heart was aching but he didn't know why.

"I never wanted you to serve me" Andy hissed "hell I never even wanted to meet you or anything of your kind. You put so much faith in your god" Andy spat the last word out like it was poison.

"Look where it got you, so why serve anybody? Huh?"

Ambriel flinched at those words before pulling her into a big hug.

"Let's not fight anymore, that's why I left and I don't want to leave again. You're my best friend." He whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"I asked permission and I looked for a vessel that had no one. The one I'm using now is an orphan who tried killing himself just a few minutes ago. I made sure that I reached your expectations."

"I wanna believe you I really do" Andy said "but I don't think I can. Five months, I came to terms with the fact I would never see you again and then your back, kinda like the time we first met except this time I'm not a scared little thirteen year old who just witnessed the murder of her family. I know what I'm getting into with you this time and I'm not sure if I can do that again 'Melia, you broke my trusts that's to say you won't do if again without a second thought?"

"I thought you would say that." Ambriel said sadly.

"I understand I'll leave you alone but before I go..." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Andy.

"It's his birth certificate and if you look down no parents signed it. Also..." He pulled out another piece of paper and handed it to her.

"The orphanage papers."

"I don't want them" Andy said, pushing the papers against Ambriel's chest.

"This is goodbye and I hope we don't meet again."

"I understand but just know that I'm not something to be hunted. Good day." But still Ambriel refused to leave; he just stood there like he was waiting for something. Andy stared at him for a moment before she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You couldn't have picked someone shorter could you?" Ambriel chuckled and smiled.

"I'm sorry but he was the only one who reached your expectations in my short amount of time."

"Five months is a short amount of time?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"In hell it's fifty years and well for most of those years I was busy being tortured. I managed to escape and only had a few minutes to get to earth before they caught up to me." Ambriel explained.

"I hate you so much" Andy mumbled although she pressed her face into Ambriel's chest.

"You and the rest of your stupid angel siblings will be the death of me."

"Well this is a weird way of showing hate." Andy laughed "I guess I have my wires crossed."

"Well I'm glad you two made up." Dean said as he patted Ambriel's and Andy's back. "Castiel wants to talk to you." Ambriel nodded and left. "I'm guessing things will get awkward between you and the new Amelia." Dean chuckled.

"Oh fuck me" Andy said her eyes widening "I hadn't even thought about that.

"Maybe I should invite him to come with us tonight when we go out for drinks." Sam piped in.

"I like your thinking Sammy." Dean said grinning.

"Yay drinking with Amelia, this is going to be good" Andy said shaking her head.

"You mean Ambriel." Sam corrected.

"Right" Andy shook her head "that's gonna take some- wait Sam say the name again?"

"Ambriel."

"I'm gonna kick an Angela's ass" Andy growled "you're welcome to come watch if you want." Andy stalked towards Ambriel angrily.

"Oh goodie." Dean clapped his hand together and rubbed them together. The two brothers following behind Andy.

"I didn't release any information about angels nor did I Choose sides, I refuse to. I'm still half and half." Ambriel told Castiel before Andy came up to him.

"I need to speak with you Ambriel" Andy stressed the name as she glowered at her angel.

"Okay..." Ambriel excused himself and turned his attention towards Andy. Dean and Sam watching it all, wishing they had popcorn.

"Hey Castiel do you think you can get us some popcorn?" Dean asked and was disappointed when Castiel said no.

"So you remember when we first met and you told me your name was Amelia and you were an angel of The Lord and I asked why I had never heard of you, do you remember your answer?"

"If I remember correctly I said that I wasn't a famous angel so I was never mentioned in the bible or any other stories." Ambriel replied, recalling that moment when they first met.

"Yep, you also told me I wouldn't know who you were, well I might have if you had used your proper name Ambriel angel of clear communication and protection" Andy poked Ambriel in the chest.

"I thought it would be irrelevant to say my real name at that time." Ambriel replied calmly.

"Irrelevant or you thought I would freak out when the angel my grandmother forced me to pray to every night came to my aid?" Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Well...maybe a little bit of both." Ambriel shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't believe you" Andy said before stomping away.

"I'll take a rain check on the drinking guys; I need to go check on Grayson."

"Oh come on! Way to go Ambriel!" Dean said as he smacked Ambriel in the back of the head. Then something dawned on him.

"Fine you do that but that means you're disqualified and I win!" Dean yelled after her.

Andy sent a withering glair at Dean before she sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"Well I can't let you win and your ego to get any bigger than it already is, so I guess I'm in."

She shook her head "but we're going now because god knows I need a drink"

Dean smiled and headed towards the impala.

"You want me and Dean to take Ambriel or are you good?" Sam asked.

"Could you guys take him for just tonight, I don't exactly have any room for...him?"

"Yeah totally that's fine. Ambriel! You're coming with us!" Sam yelled over his shoulder.

Andy smiled "thanks guys, I owe yah one."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam told her.

"Of course you will" Andy shook her head before climbing into her truck. A faint smile graced her face; it felt good to have Amelia back even if now she was he.

* * *

"I'll have four shots of whiskey for my fellow friends here and keep them coming." Dean told the grouchy looking barman.

Ambriel took a sip, it burned for a bit but it felt really good. It seemed to have numbed the stress and the pain of the demon and angel side fighting inside him.

"This drink is good. Bring me another." Ambriel good, slamming the glass down on the table.

Dean started to laugh; Ambriel was much more fun as a guy.

"There ya go buddy." He said as he slid another across the table.

"But remember I will beat all of you. I'm the master."

"Not for long human." Ambriel sneered.

Andy sat quietly in the corner, slowly sipping her drink. She glanced at Sam as she watched Dean and Ambriel try to one up each other.

"Well I'm done. I have to drive." Sam said as he leaned back in his chair.

"So it's just you and me Ambriel. I will beat you!" Dean exclaimed taking another shot.

"My fingers are tingling I think it's affecting me." Ambriel said in amazement, completely forgetting the drinks and staring at fingers with a shocked expression on his face.

Andy snorted "how quickly I am forgotten" the petite woman said as she put her empty glass in the middle so they didn't know who's was who's.

"Aw man! Andy are you serious you drank that much. That's one more than me and I can't drink anymore!" Dean complained.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Ambriel said backing Andy up.

"I was beaten by a girl three times. Three! This is not good for my reputation." Dean complained even more.

Andy giggled and leaned over in her seat to press a kiss to Dean's cheek.

"There there Deany, I'll make it up to you later." Dean raised an eyebrow in confusion before Sam came and helped him up.

"Come on dean, let's get you home before anything bad happens that you would regret." Sam looked over his shoulder and winked at Andy, mouthing nice job.

Andy laughed loudly before she looked over at Ambriel "so you don't yet?"

"Yup. I'm tired now." Ambriel replied sleepily.

"It's very tiring when you spend all your energy on killing demons while having your powers drained slowly." Ambriel shivered the memory Fresh in his mind. Andy reached over and grasped Ambriel's hand tightly.

"I'm right here Melia" she said using her familiar nickname for the angel "I'm not going to let you go back down there"

"Thank you and you know what I just realized I never told you the story of how I got the tattoo." Ambriel wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, yet another side effect of being drunk.

"You don't have to, I really don't much care how you got it" Andy said with a shrug. The hunter didn't like the idea of taking advantage of Ambriel especially if it would make the angel hate her later on.

"Well you see it's my mark of punishment for choosing neither side which is also why I am part demon and angel. It's all a curse. The tattoo is how they find me that am until of course I get a vessel and put tattoos on their ribs so they can't find me. The main reason why I put the tattoo on the ribs is mostly because I want you protected and not hurt because of me. This is why I refuse to switch vessels." Ambriel rambled before staring into space.

"Dance with me?" Andy asked softly. She remembered that before, when the angel had been Amelia and not Ambriel she had loved dancing to calm herself and make her feel better. Right now dancing would keep Andy's mind off of the pain she wanted to cause as well. Ambriel snapped back to reality and burst out laughing.

"I can't dance; I forgot how funny you are." Andy shook her head and dragged Ambriel onto the dance floor with her as angel of mine started to play, a song she had become obsessed with. She gently guided her Angel's hand to her hip and grasped the other in her hand as her free hand rested on his shoulder. Andy gently started to rock her body to the slow beautiful music.

"Angel of mine, can I thank you?

You have saved me time and time again

Angel, I must confess

It's you that always gives me strength

And I don't know where I'd be without you" the young hunter sung softly along with the woman on the recording.

"I feel like such a terrible angel demon thing. I'm your guardian angel and all I ever did was because you harm. I lie, we fight and I left you alone for five months with no one to protect you. Then I come back totally different and now you have to get used to the new me." Ambriel rambled on sadly. His head slowly drooping down. Andy pressed a finger to Ambriel's lips and gave him a sweet smile.

"After all these years, one thing is true

Constant force within my heart is you

You touch me; I feel I'm moving into you

I treasure every day I spend with you

All the things I am come down to you" she sang putting all of her emotions into it so he knew how much she meant it.

Ambriel pushed Andy's fingers down; he wasn't quite done talking yet. He needed to say what he wanted to say before the alcohol disappeared and he would lose all courage.

"I don't even understand why you would even forgive me. All I do is lie and ruin families. I'm not exactly the perfect angel; my imperfection is my demon side. By the way why would you want to hang around something that you're supposed to hunt down and kill?"

"You saved me Ambriel, took care of me. You were my family and my friend, for some time my only friend" Andy let her hand fall from Ambriel's so that they were both clamped into his shirt. She breathed out softly "I would go to the end of the world for you, would kill anything and anybody for you, and go0 anywhere to get you back."

"Back in the arms of my angel

Back to the peace that I so love

Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest

Giving you a gift that you remind me" Andy sang as tears fell from her eyes. She pressed her face into Ambriel's chest and breathed in to assure herself she wasn't having another dream.

"Everything makes sense now." Ambriel murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly afraid something might happen to her. Andy laughed "we'll at least it makes sense to you" she said softly.

"Sorry it took so long Ambriel but you ready to..." Sam's voice trailed off as he saw Ambriel and Andy, a smile spread across his face. He left the bar again to give them some privacy.

"We should go home soon." Ambriel said, regretting it he just wanted this moment to last forever, it was the first time in forever that he felt close to someone and actually felt something other than anger.

"Yeah, I probably have Grayson waiting up on me" Andy said with a laugh as she pulled away from Ambriel. She tilted her head thoughtfully "you should come meet him some time."

"Grayson?" Ambriel said, feeling a bit shattered inside. Was all this just a joke or the effects of alcohol or was she getting back at him for everything's he's done? He felt a bit of jealousy inside him that turned to hate but after closing his eyes, before they could go black, and collecting his thoughts he smiled, he was happy she found someone.

"Yeah I would love to." He said and it wasn't forced either nor was there any hint of jealousy or anger just pure happiness.

"I'm sure he will love you" Andy said with a smile.

"I'm sure I will love him as well." Ambriel said forcing a smile to spread across his face.

Andy laughed before lightly pulling Ambriel towards the exit.

"Come on its home time and my small amount of alcohol should have finally burned off so I can drive"

"That's good I don't have any energy to beam us back and I don't know how to drive." Ambriel laughed, it sounded a bit forced so he stopped.

"There's another thing I didn't tell you. Why I chose Jane. You see when your grandmother and yourself prayed to me I thought you Might be shy around guys or even freaked so I chose her. That way you could feel more comfortable around me." Ambriel sighed a deep breathe; glad to get all of his secrets out. Andy stopped and looked at Ambriel critically.

"You, did you really do all that for me?" Andy asked softly.

"No ulterior motives, like a command from your god?"

"Well no. You needed a guardian angel and so I Came." Ambriel shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. "I felt bad about taking a vessel by force yes but I did what I had to do to protect you. Especially after what happened to your family." Andy pressed a hand to her mouth as her stomach lurched in sickness.

"I-it was my fault? It was my fault that you took that girl away from her family?"

"No it was mine, when I felt I was angry towards my brothers for cursing me which caused my demon side to come out and I couldn't fight against it, it was too powerful but I should've tried. It's my entire fault." Ambriel said softly and sadly, hanging his head in shame.

"And when I had control I should've just got out of it. It is really my fault."

Andy shook her head "let's just go please" she whispered as they got closer to the truck.

"Oh look it's the Winch**e**sters, you can get a ride with them if you want" Andy said with a nervous laugh.

Ambriel nodded, he felt guilty about everything so he left without a second thought or a wave goodbye. His head still hanging in shame. Andy breathed out before she got in her truck and drove back to the motel. She was still filled with happiness over the fact she had her angel back.

**reviews are appreciated**


End file.
